


Red Balloon

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, Crack, Duck costume, Emily is charming, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is a Tease, Halloween, IT reference, M/M, Mycroft is scared of clown, Protective Greg, clown, mention of Rupert Graves, papa lestrade, red balloon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: It's Halloween and Emily's school held a costume party!





	Red Balloon

Greg just woke up from his sleep and made his way downstairs. It was Sunday and he was planning to sleep in late with his wonderful man, only to find out that the bedside next to him was empty for awhile as it was cold, and it was not even 9 a.m. The inspector ran his junky fingers through his hair made them became much more a mess not just from his sleep as he heard noises coming from the kitchen. The noises were consisted mostly with the sound of their daughter, sweet five-years-old Emily, although the name devil suited her even more. The sight that greeted Greg when he first stepped into the kitchen was his beloved Mycroft on the stool listening to Emily’s rambling while she showed a piece of paper. Greg could only picked up few words like, ‘costume’, ‘pretty’ and ‘please’. _She must be asking for something_.

 

“...And I want a duck one daddy”

 

“We are not giving you any duck devil. Not even for your birthday..” The deep sleepy voice of Greg took both Emily and Mycroft off guard when they didn’t hear the older man walking in.

 

“Gregory” “Oi!” Two different reactions, _Typical_. Greg’s brain supplied while he walked toward where Mycroft was sitting and once close enough he leaned to greet the man with a kiss and steal a bit sip of the younger man’s tea which just ends with a “yikes! God. Where’s the coffee…” and a quick move to the machine.

 

“Did the little devil dragged you out of bed so early just because she wants a pet duck?” The question made Mycroft chuckled while said devil just glared at her other daddy and pouts.

  
“I did not ask for duck daddy! Do keep up!” Emily answered quickly, huffing and showing her adorable little pout while Mycroft reached out to caress her chubby cheek before he turned to Greg and handed him the paper that was previously on Emily’s hand.

 

“No it’s not for a pet duck, Emily showed me this letter from school and she needed to prepare a costume for tomorrow.” Mycroft explained while Greg took the paper and read it out.

 

“A Halloween party with every student dressed in costume…” Greg took the paper as read it again before his expression turned a bit boyish and he quirked his brow “and? Why are you not going as a pumpkin. Like we just need to paint you orange!” He teased hard which was obviously oh so mean but Emily and Greg are super alike. That’s why they needed the little power play.

 

“MEAN!!!!NOOOOOO! Emi isn’t chubby! Just the cheeks!” She poked the names one and crossed her arms before she turned pouty, while wearing squeaky shoes.

 

“And daddies are invited to participate, it’s a party!” The little girl added more pouty. Greg raised his brow at Emily’s remark and continued to read. Indeed parents were invited, costume was optional and that made Greg grinned mischievously.

 

“Wow! That’s a party. Myc what are you up to? Crumpy politician maybe?” He teased now both and chuckled along his morning mug while both, Mycroft and Emily gave each other a ‘seriously’ look and rolled eyes like true Holmes. “If you are suggesting that I should do dress up the answer is no. I’m just going to wear my usual suit” The younger man added quickly and leaned back while sliding his slander finger along the shoulder long brown hair of Emily, calming her who was still pouty.

 

“As for the little one here, she wants to go as a duck princess even if I’m not sure what this could be or how it will look and also here….no comment Gregory!” Mycroft quickly warned the inspector who already had a boyish grin when he heard it. Greg was just about to interrupt but he decided to stay quiet. The older man placed the cup of coffee aside once done ”O—kay. Duck princess it is. Ems….have you think about ….the concept? Like...yellow dress or ….just a duck with a crown?” Greg rubbed his forehead and bit away a chuckle while he could see Mycroft did the same. It was just too adorable.

 

Emily who heard the question started to think hard about it. “Duck onesie a tutu and a crown!” she exclaimed, grinning as she looked up at you “Emily has the duck onesie”

 

Mycroft who heard it just quirked his brow at their daughter “A tutu? Are you sure? Isn’t it just a bit too much?” he asked while Greg who was standing behind him trying not to laugh out loud. “Wow. Well you will have get some problems on the playground I bet” he said and moved around to squat down so he was halfway face to face with their daughter “How about something more scary, huh? Zombie princess? Big body princess? Oh….I know…” he gestured a pistol “your majesty monster zombie princess…”

 

“Gregory!” Mycroft cut in and crossed his arms “Our daughter will not cosplay the woman that pay my salary especially in monster zombie mode, don’t be silly” He tutted and Greg flopped back to his calves to sit on the names one. He tried hard to find another concept Emily would like but there was nothing she loves more than ducks! End of story.

 

The whole morning both very busy with designed the named dress, even if it was just layers upon layers and a crown at the end. And still both men sweating blood and water to fulfill the wishes of the young lady that turned even more into a bitchy princess by now. Especially Greg felt it. The onesie was too tight at this part, too loose at this, the crown not golden enough and the tutu not tutu-ish enough and EVERYTHING was Greg fault while Mycroft was in charge to do Emily’s hair. And according to Emily it was all perfect.

_Of course it was._

 

The parents just tried to fulfill their daughter wishes to be a duck Princess, even though it took a long time until it was suitable to Emily’s taste but the look of Emily in the costume just perfect. Thanks god she was satisfied with it before Greg turned into a real serial killer. Instead he took a lot of pictures. “It’s good for blackmail material My’ when she is older..” He told Mycroft who just shook his head watching his fiancé.

 

“And I changed my mind. How about you would go as Rupert Graves” And now Mycroft was teasing his man which ended with a huge argument from Greg’s side. He didn’t like it when Mycroft had the hots for that actor. Mycroft just shut him with a kiss.

 

The party at the kindergarten was filled with children with costumes, mostly the latest one from movies like Doctor Strange, Wonder Woman, even one kid was dressed up as Pennywise. Mycroft didn’t dare to get close to the little kid much to Greg’s amusement.

 

“It’s a kid Mycroft” he said amused, knew his man feared clowns so much. Who would blame him. Nothing was so scary like a clown!

 

“I’m not going to hand him any treats or get close to him.” The younger man hissed, glaring at the amused look of Greg who was dressing up in his police uniform much to Mycroft’s delight. “I’m still a bit sad that you didn’t dress up like my favorite actor, Gregory you already have the hair and the look” Mycroft said while he ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Bring that again and I push you to the clown!”

 

As for Mycroft he dressed up in a victorian era clothes, included with the monocle and he replaced his usual umbrella with a walking stick. Other parents that came to the party also dressed up for the occasion, mostly cleopatra style, kitty and Frankenstein even if Greg never understood what was so scary at a cat for example! Grumpy cat maybe? Who knows.

 

All the parent’s attention of course on the children who were going around playing games and trying to get many treats from both teachers and parents alike. Emily being in her duck onesie just look adorable, especially because she was so small and chubby she suited the costume so much. It didn’t take long for her back to be filled with all sugary delights. What both daddies didn’t noticed till now was, that the sweets not just came from other parents or teachers oh no, once Emily took a little break from all the walking around, and flopped to the floor to check her yield, a minimum of five boys, sweet and well dressed and charming, moved closer and sat next to her and starting to share their proceeds with her without any arguments on their side. They just handed her the sweets that she liked.

 

For Emily it was absolutely normal. She got a lot of things from the boys during their everyday routine, a candy sometimes a cookie that they brought and it’s not rare that sometimes other girls also did that to her. She just stood there, smile or look like a puppy and everyone would be around her. It was a win win situation in her opinion. So when both Mycroft and Greg heard words like ‘awww, aren’t they adorable’ or ‘she is so cute’ and ‘Oscar do you want to take picture with Emily’, both daddies started to look at the little crowd gathered in the center of the room.

 

Amongst the adult and kids alike stood their daughter being dotted by the parents who were trying to have their kids, mostly boys, to take picture with Emily. And Emily being her charming self, even if Greg didn’t know that part of her, just smiled and nodded, answered when being asked and stood there nicely to take pictures. A true Lestrade.

 

And till a certain point Greg was okay with what he saw even if his blood already boiled a bit when the boys moved too close. His alarm started to ring when one mother, that idiotic woman dressed as a nurse, said something like ‘Oscar just give her a kiss on the adorable cheek’ and that was it. “Wow! WOW WOOHOOOW! NO!” Greg cut in and moved quickly to the crowd of monsters to pick Emily up with her little bucket full with sweets “Nobody! And I repeat, NOBODY, is kissing Emily.” He said and held her all close to his body while the other children just looked up at the man who was usually cool. “She’s the duck princess and nobody can kiss the duck princess are we clear here? So shoo” he made a gesture to them like they would be mob.

 

The boys who was still standing around Greg just raised their brow, a little pout. As for the parents, they just let out an ‘awww’ at Greg’s action for being so protective of Emily. And one boy, dressed in a prince clothes just raised his hands up. “Prince can kiss the princess right?” He asked to Greg, eyes all blue with blonder hair and Greg could see the eagerness. “Or hug?” the boy added quickly. “I always hug Emily” He said and it was followed with nods from few boys and girls alike. Mycroft who was still standing where he stood, watched everything unfold. _Poor little boy_. He thought when he heard what the boy just said.

 

Well at least one monster would rise from the ground and it was Greg now. He looked down at the boy while still holding Emily who loved to be the point of attention, before he leaned down to close the distance and hummed a dangerously “what?” To the five-year-old blond handsome prince charming! “You….are a normal prince! She….is a duck princess Mean….you need to be a duck prince. And I think you should get a bit smarter because this wasn’t that difficult to deduce wasn’t it?” Oh Greg as a father could be so nasty sometimes. “Pffff” he added and moved out of the crowd with Emily in his arms and closer to you “did you hear that? He wanted to kiss her? Or a hug!” He aped the last statement extra clumsy.

 

Mycroft just smiled and caressed Greg’s cheek, still amused how the Inspector could be so protective of the five years old. For Emily just grinned and hugged Greg tightly, snuggling to her daddy. She got many sweets and now she was being held. “Calm down love, it’s just kids” Mycroft aped the words that Greg had said earlier which made Greg glared a bit at him “How about you catch us some punch okay? And hold her close.” He said and rubbed Emily back, while the little girl enjoyed the closeness so much and so, Greg nodded all jealous and a bit pissed before he made his way to the ‘bar’ to catch punch. _Of course alcohol free god damn!_

And what did clowns do all the time and all their life? Yes! They want to bring a smile on others faces even if the boy that was dressed as Pennywise. Mycroft who was stood there alone, watching Greg and Emily heading out to get some punch but still followed by some boys who were trying to get Emily’s attention, made he didn’t aware that little boy was approaching him.

 

It started with a tug on the shirt and followed by a high pitch voice, although it was so soft that only Mycroft could hear it.

 

“I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fears! Trick or treat”

 

The next thing everyone in the whole room heard was a loud scream, almost like a yelp, of the British Government who had turned around and found Pennywise, standing behind him with a red balloon attached to his wrist and the creepy smile.

 

Greg quickly turned with a glass of punch and saw Mycroft all pale and scared to the bones. He never had heard him scream like that. Well, not in this context anyway. The politician jumped away from the little kid who was still giving Mycroft his creepy expression and slowly reached out his hand, opening his palm

 

“This isn't real enough for you? I'm not real enough for you? It was real enough for your friend! And when you're down here with me... YOU'LL FLOAT TOO! TRICK OR TREAT?” He said again and well the boy had learned every creepy line from Pennywise. Greg who watched just turned completely with Emily in his arm and watched the scenario from a few meters away. Mycroft was stiff from fear of clowns and just could stare at the kid. He didn’t have his umbrella and it’s like his worst nightmare just came to live.

 

The kid who was still in his act, clearly noticed that the man before him was too stunned especially after that loud scream, but he still waiting for his candy. The other parents who watched just amused while Greg knew Mycroft was not okay, so he quickly went back to his fiancé side, handed the boy few candy and shoo him away while Emily just waved her hand at the boy. “I know your blood stopped to float but you need to breath now….” Greg said and moved closer to his man who was so pale like snow and yet he could see the anger rising in the politician and just like that, the nagging started.

 

“Why did you even go?”

“How dare you to leave me alone like that?

“Did you see that clown! That can’t be a child”

“A CLOWN GREGORY!”

 

“It’s only a child Mycroft. He is only five years old.” And Greg could see the little twitch at the end of Mycroft’s eyes. _It’s not good_.

 

The evening ended like it started. A horror! At least for Greg. He found himself truly in the garden, in a little tent just as Mycroft promised him when he wouldn't behave. All alone at October 31th. Halloween. Although Greg knew Mycroft would just let him back in sooner or later, after all the younger man couldn’t properly sleep without him. Mycroft usually woke up in the middle of the night because he couldn’t sleep without Greg. And due to the fact that he wouldn’t make it easy for the politician, he wrapped a red balloon around his wrist and while he slept his hand was outside of the tent so if in the end Mycroft would indeed came out to look for him. The first thing he saw when he went to the garden was the red balloon first.

 

 _Serve him right_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's hallooween and we decided to write halloween theme story! At first the idea is just to see Greg getting all jealous about all the boy but then we remember about Mycroft scared of the clowns and then Pennywise happen! This a full crack so I hope this give joy to everyone who reads it!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade
> 
> p.s.  
> [Emily's onesie](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ZtgRKpXXXXXtXFXXq6xXFXXXl/Baby-newborn-Kid-Toddler-Animal-Bird-Cartoon-Style-Romper-hooded-crawling-cloth-Onesie-Costume-winter-Clothing.jpg)


End file.
